


The Flavor of the Soul

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood Play, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Established Relationship, Knife Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Sebastian never met a soul he didn't like, but Ciel Phantomhive's soul was extra sweet. Fortunately, there was way for Sebastian to get a taste without hurting the boy, in fact he rather liked it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt:  
> your 'champaign stories were quite well done, but I have a kink to request if you're willing. Anything like your usual Kuroshitsuji tale, but with emphasis on the soul in the blood. You touched on it in 'Champagne' parts 1 and 2 but I must confess, (a bit like the demon) I am hungry for more.It has always been a head canon of mine.

Sebastian's tongue laved over Ciel's skin. In the low candle light of the room they could hardly see each other, but seeing wasn't necessary when they could _feel_ each other like this. Each swipe of Sebastian's tongue made Ciel moan and try to push himself up into the demon's mouth. Sebastian's strong hands held him in place on the ornate bed pressing him down into the luxurious sheets. Each sweet mewl that came from the young earl heightened Sebastian's excitement.

The demon had never tasted anything so good as Ciel's soul. He was older than the pyramids, yet in all that time he'd never tasted such a profound flavor, so saturated in ripe agony and corrupted innocence. Such pleasure had never occurred to Sebastian. He took it now as if he were the one possessed. Every drop of Ciel's blood contained a mere hint of the boy's soul. Not nearly enough feed him, but enough to sustain him. Even to make him want it more.

Sebastian picked up his dagger. He watched Ciel's face, wracked with pleasure, as he made a small cut across the young earl's chest. He whimpered and he looked up at Sebastian's red eyes, at the horrendous grin on his inhuman face.

“ _Sebastian._ ” It was a gasp, a whisper. The demon lower his head again to Ciel's chest and lapped at the blood that welled from the cut.

Ciel understood the pleasure Sebastian received because he felt it himself. Likely, it wasn't the same, but even so. Ciel could feel it in his soul, the demon so near, tasting him. It made him shiver, made him shake with fear, but it excited him. He loved to let Sebastian do this to him, to let the demon feast on his soul. He loved the way Sebastian pinned him down and drank so slowly of his blood, moaning as he savored it.

Sebastian had been afraid of scaring Ciel, he often thought stupid things like that, but Ciel was the one that invited him into his bed for this every so often when the boy was desperate for the demon's touch. All the sweets in the world weren't as good as this.

Sebastian pulled away, his lips stained red. The red glow of his eyes was beginning to fade. “Young master,” he said.

“Do it again.”

Sebastian traced a finger over Ciel's chest. “But my lord, you're already covered in gashes. Aren't you ready to rest?”

Ciel narrowed his eyes. “Do it. Again.”

Sebastian smiled and repressed a laugh. “Yes, my lord.”

He dragged the blade once more over Ciel's pale skin. He watched the blood rise. A single drop spilled down the boy's chest leaving a crimson trail. Sebastian washed the skin clean with his tongue. Ciel moaned and arched up into Sebastian's hands.

“More, Sebastian.”

“Such a greedy young master,” Sebastian said with a smile. Sebastian lapped up the blood until the wound closed, then he moved to the previous cut. There was no blood, but he knew that it stung from the way Ciel writhed.

He pushed his small body against Sebastian's. The demon allowed him the freedom to move as he worried Ciel's small cuts.

“Is it the pain of it, my lord, or the pleasure of your soul call out to me that drives you so mad?” Sebastian smirked at the helpless Earl.

“What's it matter? Just... keep... doing that,” Ciel panted. “Ah _ah_ , Sebastian!” Sebastian bit down reopening the wound and freeing the blood he could taste just under the surface.

Ciel's hands pushed Sebastian off of him just enough to shove his shorts away, but his clumsy hands struggled to untie his pants. Sebastian chuckled and helped the boy, freeing his erection. Ciel's hands pushed Sebastian down by his shoulders until the demon's smirking lips were hovering over his cock.

“Something else you want, my lord?” Sebastian blinked up innocently at him.

Ciel glared. “Do it, Sebastian! Don't fuck around!”

“My, you must be desperate,” the demon taunted and he stroked a single teasing finger down the hard length.

Ciel's head tossed on the pillow, desperate and frustrated. “Sebastian! _Sebastian please!_!”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian wrapped his soft lips around Ciel's cock, hot and silky in his mouth. He slid all the way down as the young earl dug his neatly trimmed nails into Sebastian's scalp trying to push his head down on his cock. Sebastian gave him a single solid suck and Ciel _whined_ arching his back off the bed.

“ _Sebastian_!”

The demon couldn't help but smirk. He was always so amused by the often so composed young earl coming apart at his hand. And he did look magnificent, writhing, curling his toes into the sheets, calling his name.

It was long before Sebastian was moaning himself, swallowing down mouthfuls of that sweet, rich, taste that was to incredibly his young master. He licked the taste from his mouth, tried to find more on his lips, cleaned the rest from Ciel's spent cock. The boy pushed him away first chance he got leaving Sebastian to savor the taste on his tongue before leaving young Earl Phantomhive to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
